


Fucking Technology

by slytherinharrison



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), First Time, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinharrison/pseuds/slytherinharrison
Summary: Crowley generally loves technology. When Hastur and Ligur witness something that was definitely not meant for their eyes, he realizes that there are some downsides.





	Fucking Technology

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I got a few days ago.  
> I did not research how the whole demonic TV communication works, so this could be a bit off.  
> Enjoy!

Crowley was pressed against the grey wall of his flat’s corridor and enthusiastically welcomed Aziraphale’s tongue in his mouth. He rutted up against the angel‘s leg between his and moaned. They were making out for what felt like hours and Crowley finally wanted to get to the good part, so he grasped Aziraphale‘s jacket and dragged him into the next room to his desk. That would do.

He sat on the desk and pulled his partner into another kiss, while he opened the angel‘s trousers. He wondered if he should simply miracle their clothes away, but decided against it. Even though the shame of nakedness was an entirely human concept, he had spent several thousand years on earth and felt safer with his clothes on. Being completely naked in front of Aziraphale... he wasn’t sure if he was ready to make himself that vulnerable. They were... What were they exactly? They would have to talk about this alcohol induced encounter later. And if Aziraphale would push him away again, he swore to Satan that he would drink holy water.

Aziraphale distracted him from his self-destructive thoughts by opening his trousers with far more grace than he did. The motion applied pressure on his cock and Crowley bit his lip, trying and failing to stifle a whine. 

Deciding that he wanted to be fucked, the demon turned around and bent over the desk. He had enjoyed it on the other occasions that it was done to him. Most of those encounters took place in Ancient Greece and the late 1970s and 80s. But he never was this excited and aroused before. Yes, the sex had been nice, but mostly, it had just felt like the demon-appropriate thing to do. 

He couldn’t see Aziraphale behind him, but he felt him going still. Crowley suspected that he had done it before, hedonistic little thing he was, but that probably wouldn’t change his naive and innocent nature. "Fuck me, angel!“, he demanded and hell, did he sound wrecked. He heard a sharp intake of breath. "Crowley... are you sure?“ The demon rolled his eyes. "Of course I am sure, now hurry up and get that dick inside me.“ It was meant to come out strong and dominant but it just sounded desperate. 

Aziraphale finally indulged him and pulled his trousers down, until they hung at his knees. Crowley had already summoned a lubricant to the desk, in which the angel dipped his fingers and brought them to his hole. The demon whined, frustrated. "You could just miracle me open, you know that, right?!“ Aziraphale hummed. "I could, but it wouldn’t be as fun, would it?“ Crowley hissed when the angel added a second finger and pushed them agonizingly slow into him. "At least get get on with... -ah!“ His hips involuntarily pushed back against the fingers as they touched that one spot that he fondly remembered from his past encounters. 

It took Aziraphale no time to insert a third finger and set a steady rhythm that pulled little 'ahs' from the demon, until he exclaimed "I’m ready, angel. Fuck me.“ And with a little hesitation he added „Please“. Aziraphale pulled his fingers free and seconds later, he could feel his cock pressed against his opening. He forced himself to relax as he was stretched open with a slight burn that subsided within a few seconds. Not that he would have minded it. Aziraphale stayed still to give him time to accommodate him, but Crowley‘s patience had run out. He pushed his hips back and whined high and loudly. His angel got the memo and began moving his hips. 

For a moment only Crowley‘s moans and Aziraphale’s heavy panting filled the silence of the room, until the angel leaned forward and whispered "You’re truly beautiful, Crowley. So good for me, dear.“ A shudder ran through his body. He thought he’d heard it all. He had been called slut, whore, princess and yeah, he’s been called pretty before, but never with this sincerity. The tenderness of Aziraphale's movements and words was new to him. He used to frequent gay BDSM clubs in the 80s and tender really didn’t describe the treatment he got there. To be praised by the angel felt so good. 

Aziraphale seemed to have picked up on that and continued to speak. "Doing so good, my love, so beautiful.“ The effect showed instantly. Crowley pushed his hips back against the angel and babbled "yes“, "please“, "hell“, "angel“, and "harder“ over and over again. Aziraphale complied and Crowley could feel himself getting closer. He registered a movement in his peripheral vision, but didn’t pay much attention to it. It must have been the muted TV, he’d left it running. 

When he turned his face towards the screen, he felt like his heart skipped a beat and hammered on with double speed. The host of a horrible but weirdly entertaining gaming show had disappeared and in his place were two disgusting creatures that Crowley had no interest in dealing with right then. He wasn’t sure if the TV was still muted, but it didn’t matter since Hastur and Ligur just stared at them with gaping mouths. 

Crowley looked and found the remote on his right side. He reached out, but stopped and gripped the edge of the desk as Aziraphale hit his prostate a few times in a row. The angel didn’t seem to see the demons. Crowley knew this way of communication was sheltered from mortal eyes, but he always assumed other occult or ethereal beings would be able to see it. Apparently not.

Before Crowley could reach again for the remote, Aziraphale began to fuck him really hard and whisper praises into his ear and he gave up. He could feel his orgasm build up inside him and with an arched back and a loud, shaky moan, he came untouched all over his desk. He barely registered that the angel came too and fell back into his chair. Crowley finally took the remote and shut the still silently staring demons out. Then, he curled up on the desk. They just lay like that for a moment, heavily panting and trying to progress what just happened. Crowley knew that he needed to tell Aziraphale that hell knew and would come for them. But how the devil should he phrase that. 'Sorry angel, two of my demonic colleagues just witnessed us fucking and they’ll probably turn up here soon, so better clean up and let’s get moving?' Yeah, right.


End file.
